


Uncovering The Ursine

by Perfica



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1000-3000 words, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought, <i>Yeah, that’s what a man looks like</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncovering The Ursine

When John was in his early twenties he’d dated a preacher’s daughter. Those two golden summer months had been filled with barn dances, sparkling peach cider and the filthiest sex he’d ever had in his life.

Louise wore thin colorful dresses that fell open at the back with a single tug of a zipper. She liked fucking in hotel rooms - the brighter the neon lights, the better - and experimented with talking dirty in her low-pitched, slow as molasses voice.

Her favorite thing to do was to come while watching porn. John became accustomed to having her grind down on his fully clothed lap, chin hooked over her shoulder, watching lesbians eat each other out while her naked pussy dripped on his thigh.

He got used to synching up with whatever guy was on the screen, rocking his dick in and out of Louise’s mouth while his TV counterpart did the same, eyes flicking back and forth between the come spilling out of Louise’s mouth and the come dripping down the chin of the girl in the video.

One time, she’d pulled a video out of her handbag and popped it in to play, lay with her head near the end of the bed and made John kneel up close between her spread thighs. She got him good and hard; pinching the wet tip of his cock, rubbing knuckles against herself, running her long fingernails up his hairy legs against the grain, then leaned over and pressed play.

The video came on with a crackle. A guy lay on his back, naked apart from a heavy chain placed across his throat. He looked to be in his thirties, generically handsome, full head of hair, small wrinkles creasing the edges of his eyes as he smiled up at the absolute behemoth of a guy plowing into his ass. The behemoth’s head was shaved bald but he was as hairy as all fuck everywhere else, thatches of the stuff running over his chest and around his groin and over his fucking _shoulders_. Chain Guy sighed like being fucked in the ass by a sweaty, grunting, hairy bald guy was the best thing ever. John froze mid-thrust; she’d slipped him in her while he wasn’t paying attention - he hadn’t signed up for this, he’d signed up for hetero fucking not a gay thing - and sort of grunted.

"Come on, baby," she said, moving restlessly beneath him. "Fuck me, baby."

John whimpered; the muscles behind his knees tense with holding position. "What the hell?"

"That’s it, darling," Louise said, digging her nails into his hips and snapping him forward. "That’s it. You wanna fuck it."

In the background, Chain Guy reached up and dreamily plucked at the bald guy’s nipples, twisting them as the mountain bear between his legs roared and came, sweat flicking off his moustache.

"Oh yeah, that’s it," Louise wailed from beneath him. John startled, eyes leaving the screen, staring down at the pretty woman convulsing under his chest.

Moments later John came too, eyes drawn back to the TV, bucking helplessly as Bear Guy leaned down to tenderly suck Chain Guy’s balls into his mouth, paying no mind to the come that had dripped back out, staining his beard.

He thought, _Yeah, that’s what a man looks like._

~~~

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me," Rodney said, pressed up tight against the left side of John’s body. Rodney twisted and pushed his kneecap into John’s thigh, John elbowed him in the ribs and got a hiss in return. Ronon lifted his arm from where it had been resting on the back of both John _and_ Rodney’s shoulders (man, the guy had a reach on him) and slapped them on the top of their heads, both of them, one, two, then lay his arm back down, pulling on Rodney’s far shoulder, drawing them deeper into his embrace.

"Shut up," Ronon muttered under his breath, sounding amused. "If you were really my guys you’d show more respect."

"Seriously? _Seriously?_ " Rodney asked, staring down at John’s lap. The tips of John's ears burned hot and he managed to get his hands up from where they had been trapped on the bench they were sitting on, folded them delicately over his obvious hard-on and tried to look disinterested. Hey, nothing to see here, let’s go back to looking at the male members of Tribe Mountain Men - who at that time were sucking and fucking each other all over the hut; huge, hulking guys that, to a one, were tall and bald and covered with hair and tattoos.

"Fine," Rodney said. "But I’m not shaving my head."

~~~

John breathed a quiet sigh of relief when Rodney requested a two-week furlough back to Earth. He’d managed to avoid having a conversation with Rodney by studiously avoiding him, with Ronon purely because Ronon didn’t seem to give a damn that John had thrown wood at an inconvenient time and with Teyla by saying, "Sorry, secret men’s business. It wasn’t that interesting anyway. Hey, how’d things go in the women’s hut?"

By the time Rodney returned from his break John’s heartbeat had gone back to its baseline. He no longer felt uncomfortable watching Marines jog around the city, nor did he feel like laughing nervously when Ronon wanted to spar with him.

It was fine. It was cool. Everyone got these strange urges sometimes.

Rodney came back carrying three extra suitcases. John just happened to be in the Gate room when the wormhole engaged and was greeted to the spectacle of Rodney popping through wearing a goddamn muscle shirt.

John nearly choked on the lollipop he’d been absentmindedly sucking. Rodney caught his eye, raised his head (god, he'd grown a goddamn _goatee_ ) and his voice so even John could hear him up on the balcony and said, "Huh, I had no idea what the weather would be like here. It’s pretty hot back in Colorado." Then he dropped his attention back to the bags at his feet, shooing away well-meaning Marines who had reached over to help him carry his things, gathering all the handles in his huge hands and pulling them up, the strain of their weight causing the muscles in his arms to bulge and sweat to gather at the triangle of light brown hair that showed at the top of his shirt.

~~~

John was running on the treadmill, panting rhythmically with the slap of his feet. Two A.M. was the best time to workout, if you were over forty and the leader of a base where most of your men were just over half your age.

"Sheppard," Rodney said, sneaking into the room when John’s attention had been on imagining running up a sand dune, digging in to the shifting mass beneath his feet and feeling the burn in his thighs.

"McKay?"

Rodney ignored him, pulled his T-shirt off and there was that goddamn muscle shirt again. He fussed around the free weights before picking up two with a hum and brought them over to a bench right in front of John, plunking himself down with a sigh, spreading his legs and propping his elbows on his knees as he did arm curls, first one side then the other, fists dipping in counterpoint.

"Rodney? What, uh - "

"I worked out on Earth," Rodney said with a smirk. He was barefooted and his toes curled in the sticky rubber mat at his feet. He hadn't shaved that stupid tuft of hair off his chin. His shirt was tight over his chest and his nipples were hard. Really hard. "You may not believe this, but I'm actually quite strong."

John stopped running, let himself roll back and stepped off the treadmill before he was thrown off. He slapped the power off and marched over to Rodney, staring down at him, wanting to grab him by his sweaty forearms and wipe that grin off his face, turn it into -

"Got a haircut too," Rodney said, licking his upper lip, putting the barbells down and lifting his arms above his head to stretch his back. The hair underneath his arms was dark with sweat.

John groaned and fell to his knees between Rodney’s thighs, grabbed him by the back of the head and stuck his tongue in his mouth. Rodney moaned and sucked on it, pushed his hands down the back of John’s pants and drew his nails up John’s ass. John shivered and pulled him down to the floor, got his hand around Rodney’s cock and stroked eagerly. Rodney gasped in his ear, whispered filthy things about what he wanted to do to John all over the gym equipment and John closed his eyes and felt his mind white out as Rodney made him promises he knew they would keep.


End file.
